


Best Gift Ever

by Heart with a Vacancy (ASparkofBlack)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, aged-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 16:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20781500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASparkofBlack/pseuds/Heart%20with%20a%20Vacancy
Summary: It's Luka's 27th birthday and just when he thinks everyone has forgotten Marinette comes through with the best surprise ever.





	Best Gift Ever

**Author's Note:**

> For PunkAsFuck; Happy Birthday~!
> 
> Aged-up AU. Marinette is like 24/25 here; Luka's 27
> 
> I (ASparkofBlack/Belles-Lettresdemoncoeur/TigerbytheTail) have not given my permission for my work to be posted on any third-party website or app such as Fanfic Pocket Archive Library or ANY Others.

Luka heaved a sigh rubbing at the back of his neck. He knew that Marinette was working late on some last-minute design at the fashion house so he’d be stepping into an empty apartment. He was kind of used to it since birthdays stopped being a big deal after he turned 21 but… it hurt a little that no one; especially Marinette, seemed to remember it. 

No presents, no calls, or texts from his girlfriend about it.

Slipping his key into the lock, he pushes the door open only to blink. This isn’t an empty apartment. There are decorations - steamers, a few balloons, a hanging banner. There’s a cake shaped like his guitar with his name written with bright blue frosting along the body. “Wha-” 

Marinette is rushing into the living room from the bedroom bouncing slightly. “Happy birthday, Luka!” It’s a gleeful shout as she throws her arms open to gesture to everything. She smiles a little. “Sorry, I was umm taking care of something but I’m all yours for the rest of the day and I took tomorrow off, too!” 

He’s staring at her. She looks adorable. Her hair is in a messy bun; bits of it escaping to frame her face. There’s a smear of that same bright blue frosting from the cake on her cheek and the food color seems to have stained her shirt - rather his shirt she stole - and she’s never looked more amazing to him. There are tears in his eyes as he closes the door trying to swallow the lump in his throat. 

“I can’t… I can’t believe you remembered.” His voice is strained and he is just extremely touched. He never was good at words and this makes it all the more difficult since he’s emotional. 

“How could I ever possibly forget the day that my favorite rockstar was born?” She’s smiling shyly before moving to close the distance, her arms wrapping around his waist. 

Luka’s arms wrapped around her tightly; he’s cradling her against him, tucking her smaller frame neatly against his own. He nuzzles at her hair and presses soft kisses against her midnight hair. He loves this woman; more than anything else in his life - even more than music. 

“Thank you, Marinette. This is all so amazing.” Amazing doesn’t begin to cover it. It honestly seems to fall flat but Luka is certain she understands what he really means. Marinette had always been good at understanding the things he struggled with saying.

“You’re welcome, sweet boy.” She’s taking his hand and leading him over to the couch. “Come open all your presents! Everyone sent one over but I kind of wanted you all to myself so I hope you don’t mind the lack of guests.”

“Just you is enough, really.” He doesn’t know how he would have handled a full party with everyone. He was already emotional and crying. He’s honestly kind of glad they’re not here. Letting her lead him he’s settling on the couch taking the first present Marinette hands him to get started with opening the gifts.  
___ 

“Wow, you guys really know how to make a guy feel loved.” He muses looking at the assortment of gifts. Some of them are practical, others are for his hobbies - either way, he’s absolutely feeling the love and affection his friends and family put into all of this.

Marinette moved from the couch and pressed the tips of her fingers together. “Actually, um I have one last surprise. I don’t know how you’re going to react to it but..” She’s offering him a small bag that had been tucked away beside the couch; hidden. 

“If it’s something from you I’ll love it. Don’t worry.” He’s taking the bag and reaching inside only to find… “Paper?” He’s taking it out, brows furrowing a little in confusion. He’s looking it over only to inhale sharply. “Marinette…” 

She’s clearing her throat before speaking softly, her voice uncertain. “Is - Is it okay?” 

“I couldn’t ask for anything more-” Now he’s full out crying but there’s a wide smile on his face as he pulls her gently into his lap, kissing her softly. “Wait... that’s not true.” He’s pressing kisses along her neck gently. “Marry me?”

Now it’s Marinette’s turn to draw back and stare at him. “What?” 

“Marry me. That’s the only other thing you could ever give me. Be my wife, the mother of our child - future children.” He’s rubbing his hands along her back. 

“I would love nothing more than to be Mrs. Luka Couffaine. Yes. Absolutely yes!” She’s curling her fingers into his two-toned locks and pulling him down into a passionate loving kiss.

He’s waited eleven years for this and it’s the best possible present in the world. It’s funny how the day went from being so terrible to being the most amazing in his life.


End file.
